


Unknowing

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Chuck Shurley, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Sam Winchester, Chuck Shurley is God, F/M, Fluff, God Chuck Shurley, Knotting, Masturbation, Omega Reader, Omega You, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Let me know what you thought and if you want a part 2





	Unknowing

You never thought you’d end up here. When you’d left home at the age of 16, you’d never suspected that there was another world, hidden amongst the world you’d come to know so well, the world of unknowing. You quickly met some friends, after they’d saved you from something that you later learned was a demon. There was the older, slightly shorter brother, named Dean. The first time you’d met, he’d used an alter ego, it turned out to be a musician you’d never heard of, and Dean wasn’t too pleased about that fact. Sam seemed to understand that you didn’t know, but Dean had made it his personal mission to introduce you to the music, and that’s what he had done. Since then, your music tastes had shifted from the current pop top 40, to a mixture of 80’s rock and a few songs from the 60’s. Your favourite song had shifted from a generic pop song, to Carry on my Wayward Son, by Kansas.

Along with meeting the Winchester brothers, you’d also became friends with a few angels, though Dean wasn’t too happy to know of some of these friendships. There was Castiel, who was a friend of Sam and Dean. He was new to life on Earth, but knew lots about the world of angels and monsters, so you and him taught each other things that filled gaps of knowledge. Samandriel was another, the innocent angel that you spent time teaching about earth. You also had become a mother figure to Jack, though Lucifer was to never find out about that. From them all, you heard of an angel. Gabriel. You’d only seen him once or twice. Sam had told you a few stories of him, and how he’d killed Dean 100 times, and that was enough for you to know that you didn’t want to know Gabriel. 

You were intrigued, a few times you’d heard them all talking of a man called ‘Chuck’, yet you’d never met him. Whenever the boys, or angels, would talk about Chuck, they’d stop as soon as you would enter the room, as if this person was a government secret, and not some supernatural creature.

The first time you met Chuck, you were on a hunt. Looking to the figure tied up in the chair, there was an air of authority in the room that made your hairs stand on end. The blue – eyed figure didn’t even look to you, he remained focused on Sam and Dean, yet still, there was a tingling between your thighs.  _ Looks like the heat is coming early. Great. _

“Hey boys” He smiled, snapping his fingers, which allowed him to be untied and stand up. You raked your eyes down the stranger’s body. He was slim, slightly taller than you and the clothes he was wearing looked as if they had once belonged to Sam, hanging off of his body, much like Sam’s clothes did on your own.  
“What do you want?” Dean asked.  
“Well, you see. I lured you here because I need a favour” Chuck said. Sam rolled his eyes, but reluctantly nodded.  
“Alright. Go on” Sam said, leaning against the table that you sat against.  
“I need you to get Castiel’s angel blade” Chuck said.  
“Why the fuck can’t you get that?” Dean asked.  
“He knows what I need it for” Chuck said.  
“What do you need it for?” Dean asked. You shifted on the table when Chuck stood up. He loomed over the brothers, despite being so much smaller than the pair. The omega in you wanted to get on your knees in front of him.  
“It’s none of your business” Chuck said. Then his eyes flickered to you. You should be cowering at his feet, but you weren’t.  
“Who’s your new...friend” Chuck smirked.  
“None of your business” The alpha in Dean was butting heads with Chuck. Sam, the knowing beta, led you away from the pair. You were reluctant at first, but you eventually realised it was for the best. Your heat was coming, and you were in a room with two angry alphas.

“Who’s that?” You asked, leaning against Baby. Sam chuckled and sat beside you.  
“Chuck Shurley. God. Daddy Douche. Pick an identity, all the same” He shrugged. You chuckled slightly, then shifted.  
“I think I should go back to the motel” You said, though you didn’t want to.  
“We’ll help you. Well, I will. Won’t let Dean near you” Sam said. You smiled and nodded.  
“Do you need anything?” Sam asked.  
“I don’t know. My suppressants have failed” You admitted. Sam’s eyes widened.  
“I need to talk to Dean, don’t go anywhere” Sam said, before moving back inside. You nodded and watched him leave, questioning the reason that your suppressants had failed this time.

Several minutes passed until Sam returned.  
“Right, I need you to come with me” Sam said, before walking back inside. You followed him and bit your lip, watching as he opened the door. Chuck was leaning against the wall, Dean was elsewhere and you were alone with Sam and the stranger.  
“Chuck, meet (Y/N)” Sam said. You looked to the stranger, feeling the heat between your thighs intensify. It helped you realise why your suppressants had failed. He was your true mate. That thought was the last thing you remembered, as your vision swirled into black and you collapsed to the floor.

  
You awoke in a motel room. Looking around, the room appeared to be empty. You’d understand if it was, Sam was likely uncomfortable. Even if his biology was incompatible for yours, he was ultimately male, though this was often questionable by the length of his hair. A male in a room with an extremely horny female. You groaned as you sat up, an unbearable stinging sensation shot through your skull.  
“Hello (Y/N)” Castiel’s calm voice entered the room. He was also an omega, the only omega angel. You were glad it was him, rather than Dean, Sam or the mysterious man named Chuck.  
“Hey Cas” You smiled, while sitting up and leaning against the headboard.  
“How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do?” Castiel asked, sitting beside you.  
“Uh, I think I’m fine. Although, you’re an omega…you know what it’s like to be in heat…” You trailed off. His eyes widened, you saw the fear.  
“I don’t mean _that_ Cas, I need…” You trailed off, the embarrassment of this was killing you.  
“Ah, you require a sex toy. I can get you one” He said, completely unfazed by the topic. You nodded and bit your lip, watching as the dildo from your bedside cabinet appeared beside you on the bed.  
“Is there anything else that you require?” Castiel asked.  
“N-no, wait actually, can you soundproof the room” You asked. Castiel nodded and snapped his fingers.  
“Thanks” You trailed off, and at this point, you felt like a tomato. You were so red, the heat in your face of the conversation.  
“I’ll leave you be, pray if you require anything” Castiel said, before disappearing with no more than a breath in the room. Looking around, the room was different to the motel that you’d stayed in the previous night, likely you were somewhere on the way back to the bunker. You just hoped that the mysterious man named Chuck hadn’t left. You were intrigued, he was your mate after all.

Hours had passed and you were in a full blown heat. The duvet was pushed off to the side, your scent filled the room. You were laid on your hands and knees, the bright pink dildo thrusting in and out of you. It was a fake knot, though it didn’t seem to be providing any relief during this heat, you knew why. Loud moans and curses filled the air when you heard a noise behind you. The hunter in you wanted to reach for a pistol and shoot, but the omega in you wanted to be pounded against every surface.  
“Tut tut, look what we have here” A voice said.  _ That voice. The voice from earlier. It can’t be, can it? _ Looking back, you saw the red sweatshirt from earlier in the day, and you knew exactly who it was. It was the one person you didn’t want it to be, but you ached to see him again.  
“What?” You snarked, hips moving of their own accord.  
“Came to see…if you needed help” He smirked. A whimper left your throat, attempting to push the rubber toy  _ harder, faster, deeper _ .  
“I guess you don’t want a real knot then” He shrugged, when you gave no response. A whine left your throat, a whine you never expected to hear.  
“Fuck, alpha please” You begged. The stranger made his way towards you, trailing his hand down over your ass, pushing your legs apart. You moaned and pushed back, aching to be filled. The rubber toy was pulled from your ass, hitting the mattress with a quiet thud. You whimpered silently, pressing back against the feel of rough denim pressing against your sensitive thighs.  
  
“Damn, I never thought my mate would smell so…good” He spoke, voice dipping deeper. You shivered and groaned, aching for the touch of his skin.  
“Please” You whimpered. You ached for the touch, longed almost. Chuck smirked.  
“What do you want?” He asked.  
“You” You whispered, rolling your hips back. Chuck grinned and tugged at his belt buckle until his jeans fell down. Smirking, he pushed his boxers away and lined up.  
“Ready?” He asked, but didn’t give you a chance to respond. Instead, he pulled your hips back and pushed into you. You cried out, moaning at the fullness. Without a moment to adjust, he was pistoning his hips forward, the sound of flesh hitting flesh quickly filled the room and loud moans accompanied it. He was everything you needed, yet you wanted more. You wanted more than the mating, the knotting that you needed both biologically and on a deeper level. But you didn’t know what it was. Maybe Chuck could elaborate once you were both a bit more sober. You both shifted until you could pass out on the bed, and wait until his knot had deflated.

It was morning when you next awoke. Chuck was still beside you, though you suspected he was close to leaving.  
“Chuck…last night…did you feel it? There’s something more than just true mates” You said softly, knowing he was already awake.  
“(Y/N)…” He trailed off.  
“Just answer me” You begged.  
“I did. I felt it too” He said.  
“What is it?” You asked.  
“I uh…” He sighed.  
“Tell me” You hissed.  
“It’s like…you know how Cas always says he and Dean have a profound bond. That’s what it is” He said.  
“You knew?” You asked. Chuck turned away and sighed, climbing out of the bed.  
“So that’s it? Gonna leave your mate?” You spoke, calm yet angry.  _ No response.  _ Instead, you were met with a slamming door a moment later.

Eventually, Chuck left the room. Your heat was sated, but you knew that it was your last heat. It’s a well known fact that once an omega has mated with their alpha, no other knot will suffice. Sam walked into the room, a frown covering his face.  
“(Y/N)…?” He whispered, though he was fully aware of what had happened, and what was going to happen.


End file.
